The invention relates to a process for the output of information in a vehicle, having an information source for the output of information which is generated as a function of the driver's behavior and, in the case of which the driver's behavior is determined via data of one or more driving systems and/or of one or more comfort systems of the vehicle. The term “information” applies mainly to acoustic and/or visual information. However, it may also apply to other types of information, such as tactile information.
A process of the above-mentioned type is known from German Patent Document DE 101 53 987 A1, the specification of which is incorporated by reference herein as non-essential matter. In this case, information, which is generated as a function of the driver's behavior (the driver's behavior being determined via data from one or more driving systems and/or from one or more comfort systems of the vehicle) is emitted at a frequency which is influenced by the driver's condition and/or by the driver's behavior. Thus, a type of feedback concerning the driver's condition and/or the driver's behavior is provided to the information source with the goal of changing their sensitivity. The information system carries out the analysis of driver-condition-relevant or driver-behavior-relevant data already present in the vehicle, and controls the frequency of the information output as a function of these data.
With respect to the above, one aspect of the invention is to improve the useful value of the information output for the driver.
The invention provides a process for the output of information in a vehicle having an information source for the output of information which is generated as a function of the driver's behavior and, in the case of which the driver's behavior is determined via data of one or more driving systems and/or of one or more comfort systems of the vehicle. The nature of the information depends on the driver's driving behavior, and the driving behavior is measured by way of standards applied to the respective physical circumstances.
One aspect of the invention is to adapt the information relative to its nature to the driver's behavior. Standards are used for this purpose on the basis of which the driver's behavior is judged. These standards depend on the respective physical circumstances. As in the case of German Patent document DE 101 53 987 A1, the data relevant to the driver's condition or to the driver's behavior, which are already present in the vehicle, are analyzed for this purpose.
The following example will explain the basic idea of the invention.
It is assumed that the driver is driving around a curve on an icy road at a speed at which he runs the risk of swerving but, in fact, he does not do so. Relative to the physically possible maximum cornering speed, the actual cornering speed amounts to 90% thereof.
This is signaled to the driver by providing information having, for example, the following content: “The cornering speed is only 10% below the momentarily possible maximum speed.”
This information is undoubtedly useful to the driver and contributes to increasing traffic safety. The driver experiences feedback related to his driving behavior and can adapt his behavior to the physical conditions, which he frequently cannot recognize with sufficient precision.
On the other hand, it is information which the driver does not receive in the case of conventional warning systems and other information systems. Conventional safety systems, such as a wheel slip system, are activated only when certain physical limits have been reached or exceeded. In the present case, such systems and the pertaining visual and/or acoustic information systems remain inactive.
In addition, the value of the currently effective information can be recognized. It thereby becomes possible to supply to the driver precise information concerning the distance from a critical limit value; in this case, for the cornering speed.
Simultaneously, the information system can be designed such that it becomes active only when the driver is moving in the limit range; thus, in this case, when his cornering speed is in the range of between 80 and 100% of the maximal speed possible in the case of the respective road conditions.
Advantageous developments and further developments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.